Fluorescent Adolescent
by mr. bauer
Summary: Nigel & Lizzie have broken up.  But can an Arctic Monkeys song make them change their minds?  One shot.  Some mild sex references


**AN: This may not be very good but I just had the idea and thought it would be OK. So this is a bit of a diversion. New chap of Op. ANDERSON up soon. Nigel speaks like this. Lizzie speaks like _this_. And the radio and song speak like "this." Got it?**

**Rated K-Plus for mild sex references.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or the characters. Nor do I own the Arctic Monkeys, Fluorescent Adolescent or the lyrics. They'd probably be pretty mad and send the clowns after me!!**

Saturday. Me. Here. Alone. Crying. Being dumped is a new… altogether depressing experience. I started off wanting to BE the dumper but then, the feelings grew and got in the way. Then I started to care for her. Obviously, she stopped caring and then dumped me unexpectedly. I wish she still cared about me. Oh Lizzie.

_Saturday. Me. Here. Alone. Contemplating. So this is how it feels to be the dumper. Somehow I thought it would be a lovely experience, you know, be free and all that. Instead it's the most sickening feeling I've ever had. I feel kind of hard on Nigel. Letting him go so out of the blue. Just when he actually started to like me. I wonder if the radio can help._

I wonder if the radio can help.

"You're listening to Emotion 98.3."

No. _No._

"This is V-Rock."

Na. _No way._

"This is Radio…"

NO!!! _NO!!!_

"You're tuned to LAUNCHcast Radio and Nigel & Lizzie's station."

That's better. _A lot better_

"Now it's the Arctic Monkeys and Fluorescent Adolescent."

Oh no. I've had a lot of bad times with this song.

_Crap. Even though I like this song it always makes me rethink my current position._

Oh well, better than_ the rubbish on the_ other_ stations_.

"You used to get it in your fishnets  
Now you only get it in your night dress,"

(Yeah, those were some lovely nights.

_Oh god those were nice.)_  
"Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness  
Landed in a very common crisis,"

(Common is a word I'm not used to. Not sure if everyone else is.

_Yeah, it's happened before.)_  
"Everything's in order in a black hole  
Nothing seems as pretty as the past though  
That Bloody Mary's lacking a Tabasco  
Remember when he used to be a rascal?"

(Yeah.

_Loved him that way.)_

"Oh that boy's a slag."

(Might be.

_God he ain't.)_  
"The best you ever had  
The best you ever had  
Is just a memory and those dreams  
Not as daft as they seem,"

(Sadly they are.

_You know what? They aren't!)_  
"Not as daft as they seem  
My love when you dream them up..."

(Maybe they aren't. I know Lizzie's aren't.)

"Flicking through a little book of sex tips  
Remember when the boys were all electric?"

(Wait. What? That I don't get.

_Oh the helmet thing. Ah! Guilt.)_  
"Now when she tells she's gonna get it  
I'm guessing that she'd rather just forget it,"

(Maybe she does want to forget it.

_I don't want to.)_  
"Clinging to not getting sentimental  
Said she wasn't going but she went still  
Likes her gentlemen to not be gentle,"

(I'm no gentile giant but I'm no Attila the Hun either.

_Nigel was just right if you ask me.)_  
"Was it a Mecca Dobber or a betting pencil?

Oh that boy's a slag  
The best you ever had  
The best you ever had  
Is just a memory and those dreams  
Weren't as daft as they seem  
Not as daft as they seem  
My love when you dream them up  
Oh, where did you go?  
Where did you go?"

(Where did you go, Lizzie?

_Oh Nigie! (blub))_  
"Where did you go? Whoa.

Falling about  
You took a left off Last Laugh Lane"

(That part's right.

_Oh god! Stop with the guilt!)_  
"You were just sounding it out  
You're not coming back again."

(Say it ain't so. Please come back!

_Oh please stop!!)_

"Falling about  
You took a left off Last Laugh Lane  
You were just sounding it out  
You're not coming back again."

(Oh come back Lizzie! I'm sorry.

_Nigel!!!)_

"You used to get it in your fishnets  
Now you only get it in your night dress  
Started all the naughty nights with niceness"

(Indeed we did…

_Got that… oh Nigel!)_  
"Landed in a very common crisis  
Everything's in order in a black hole  
Everything was pretty in the past though  
That Bloody Mary's lacking in Tabasco  
Remember when he used to be a rascal?"

"That was…"

Oh Lizzie…

_Oh Nigel…_

**Well that's that. Reviews would be nice. But not flames. Flames would make me sad!**


End file.
